degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing Pavements (2)
An upcoming episode of part 2 of Degrassi: Season 10. Main Plot Fiona is awakening from sweet dreams about Holly J, and trying to ignore her feelings. She and Adam seem to have picked up where they left off. But is she into him for who he is... or who she wants him to be? Sub Plot Alli is determined to score a math win for Simpson, and runs headfirst into the task of motivating her fellow students to study -- but overshoots. Can she, Simpson, and Drew work together to make this happen, or is there just too much history there? Third Plot Owen's apology was so sincere, Anya worries that she may have overreacted when she reported his harassment. Should she help him get back in CPR class ? Trivia *The title of this episode is named after "Chasing Pavements" by'' Adele''. Gallery Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform During Dialisis.jpg Holly J & Fiona Looking At Eachother In Dresses.jpg Fiona Saying 'You're Beautiful' To Holly J.jpg Fiona & Holly J Talking At Fiona's Condo With Tears In Fiona's Eyes.jpg Drew In His Degrassi Uniform On A Computer In MI Looking At Alli.jpg Chantay & Anya Talking At The Dot.jpg Anya & Owen At The Dot With A Group Of People Looking At Them.jpg Alli In Her Degrassi Uniform In Mr. Simpson's Office With Her Hand Put Out To Shake Simpson's.jpg Adam Looking At Fiona Watching TV At Her Condo.jpg Adam In His Degrassi Uniform At Degrassi Leaning Up Against The Lockers Looking At Possibly Fiona.jpg Adam & Fiona Making Out On Fiona's Couch.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0574.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0275.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0272.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0262.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0258.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0234.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0579.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0588.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0227.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0249.jpg Cover-42.jpg Quotes *(Fiona to Adam): "I like that you're the best of both worlds. Boyish and girlish." *(Adam to Fiona): "Face it Fiona, you want a girl." *(Fiona to Holly J): "I love you Holly J." *(Owen to Anya): "What's wrong with you?" *(Adam to Fiona): "You were psychotically mad." *(Clare to Alli): "Well that was a bust." *(Mr. Simpson to Alli): "Gotcha!" *(Alli to Mr. Simpson): "I dont know, how do you trick kids into studying?" (Mr. Simpson) "You don't trick them!!!" *(Fiona's mom to Fiona ): "You can handle this." *(Mr. Simpson to Alli ): "One day. You've been back one day." (Alli to Mr. Simpson) "And I'm right back in the swing of things, right sir?" *(Alli to Mr. Simpson): "You have no idea how hard I'll try." *(Fiona to Holly J) "You're beautiful." *(Anya to Fiona) "Your in love with Holly J arent you?" *(Unknown Quote): "If I don't hang out with him soon, he's gonna go emo on me." *(Adam to Fiona refering to Eli and Clare): "I know the feeling, my two best friends are attached at the hip." *(Fiona to Adam refering to Eli and Clare): "I think I was embarrassing with them wasn't I (Adam):(smiles)"Well maybe you were just a little tipsy". (Fiona):(Laughs)"Don't make fun of me, it was a ''dark ''period." Promo *Chasing Pavements (2) Preview *Chasing Pavements (2) MuchMusic Promo *Chasing Pavements (2) TeenNick Promo *Chasing Pavements (2) TeenNick Sneak Peak *Degrassi - Episode 10x42 - Chasing Pavements, Part 2 - Sneak Peek Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens